


Mal paso

by Dunkelmo



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28920936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunkelmo/pseuds/Dunkelmo
Summary: Sanji al levantarce una mañana da un mal paso y se lastima el tobillo.Sigue el dia normal pero el dolor cada ves es peor y zoro es el unico que se da cuenta de sus constantes quejidos.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 3





	1. Auchs

**Author's Note:**

> Hola esta es una historia que en parte esta inspirada en mi dolor de mano que decidi ignorar, pero que al pasar el tiempo el dolor se bolvia insoportable.

Era una mañana bastante soleada, sanji se acabava de despertar y de un salto salio de su cama.  
Lastima que dio un mal paso callendo al suelo, sanji se quejo por aquel golpe e intento levantarce, pero una punzada en su pie derecho lo hizo caerse de nuevo.  
Sanji penso que se habria herido un poco por el golpe, asi que decidio ignorar el dolor y se levanto del suelo


	2. Cosinar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, si se perfectamente que el primer capitulo estaba muy corto, pero yo soy una persona de pocas palabras XD.

Sanji cosinaba aguantando ese insoportable dolor en su pie y no le ayudaba el que luffy y usopp lo molestaran robandole comida.  
\- ¡¡ya es suficiente luffy, usopp, dejen de robar comida!!  
Usopp se acobardo un poco y decidio dejar a sanji en paz, pero luffy antes de irse cogio una carne y decidio escapar.  
\- ¡¡¡LUFFY!!, auchs  
Sanji dejo de percegir a luffy pues su pie le dolia demaciado. Decidio dejar la carne atras y seguir cosinando.  
Cuando acabo por fin pudo servirles a esos muertos de hambre y como siempre faltaba zoro.  
Sanji sirbio la comida de zoro y se dirigio a donde se encontraba.  
\- oye marimo, la comida esta lista  
\- gracias  
Zoro recibio el plato de sanji e inicio a comer, como siempre sanji se sentaba a su lado esperando el plato para lavarlo.  
\- ¿te duele el pie sejillas?  
\- ¿he?  
\- has estado quejandote desde hace ya un buen rato  
Sanji no creia que alguien se diera cuenta y menos esperaba que esa persona fuera zoro.  
\- si, cai mal de mi cama  
\- ya veo, ¿por que no le dices a chopper?  
\- es una estupides  
\- esta bien  
Zoro acabo de comer y le paso el plato a sanji, pero cuando este se levanto sintio de nuevo esa punzada en su pie, pero mas fuerte haciendolo caer al suelo, rompiendo el plato.  
Sanji se quejo por el golpe y luego se sintio apenado al recordar que zoro estaba detras suyo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno igualmente intentare que esta historia me quede bien.


	3. Pena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sanji es y siempre sera mi personaje favorito de one pice, eso es por que el personaje me parece tierno.

Zoro levanto a sanji dejandolo a su lado, pudo notar que este mantenia su vista en el suelo y esto era por que el cosinero estaba tan avergonsado que su rostro se torno de un color muy rojo.  
\- ¿sejillas etas bien?  
\- s..si, s..solo fue un golpe  
\- deberias ir con chopper  
\- s..si i..ire tran..tranquilo  
Sanji no podia hablar bien, estaba muy avergonsado por haber cometido semejante torpesa en frente de zoro.  
\- ¿sejillas ahora tienes fiebre?  
\- n..no, pa..para nada  
\- estas muy sonro..ja..  
Zoro se dio cuenta de que ese sonrojo no era por una fiebre, si no por verguenza.  
\- lo siento, no me di cuenta que te apenaba mostrarme un momento debil  
\- ¡¡claro que me apena estupido marimo!!  
\- ¡¡¿que dijiste pervertido?!!  
Zoro hiba a iniciar una pelea, pero recordo el pie de sanji y decidio detenerce.  
\- ¿te acobardaste marimo?  
\- tu pie, estarias en desventaja  
Sanji se volvio a sonrojar por ese comentario, zoro no acostumbrava a ser tan considerado.  
\- s..saves que ire con chopper ahora  
\- ¿necesitas ayuda?  
\- n..no  
Sanji se fue casi corriendo a donde chopper, le avergonzaba que zoro lo viera asi y no sabia por que.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya no se que decir, por eso mensione eso sobre sanji.


	4. Tobillo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola la verdad es que me he dado cuenta de que suelo iniciar una historia y acabarla a los dos dias jaja

Cuando sanji encontro a chopper, este prosiguio a examinarlo.  
Al final sanji se habia torcido el tobillo, chopper le vendo el pie y le aconsejo que no caminara mucho por unos dias.  
\- ¿entiendes sanji?  
\- si  
\- buscare a alguien que pueda cuidarte por un tiempo  
\- ¿he?  
\- para que se cure mas rapido, es mejor que no camines mas  
\- eres un exagerado  
\- solo trato de cuidarte  
Chopper salio en busca de alguien, dejando solo a sanji, para poco tiempo despues entrar con zoro.  
\- ¿y este que hace aqui?  
\- es el unico que no esta ocupado  
\- ¡¡yo no quiero que ese marimo me cargue!!  
\- no tienes opcion sejillas  
\- me niego  
Sanji se levanto he intento caminar, pero de nuevo sintio una punzada y callo al suelo.  
\- rayos  
\- ¿te ayudo sejillas?  
\- bueno  
Zoro prosiguio a subir a sanji en su espalda, saliendo de la habitacion.  
\- ¿adonde me llevas?  
\- ¿adonde cres?, a tu cama  
\- no quiero, tengo que cosinar  
\- lo siento pero no lo haras  
Sanji no discutio mas ya que de igual manera no tenia obcion, sanji sintio la espalda de zoro, que era tan calida y comoda.  
\- ¿oye sejillas acabas de recostar tu rostro en mi espalda?  
\- si, es muy comoda que puedo hacer  
\- ¿esta bien?  
Zoro continuo caminando; aun que el camino fuera corto, sanji sentia que era largo y agradable.  
Sin darce cuenta sanji se quedo dormido en la espalda de zoro, que para el era calida y comoda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a los que han llegado hasta aca, muchas gracias :3


	5. Lindo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, acabo de ver que tengo de cierta forma una felicitacion, a esa persona se lo agradesco mucho.

Sanji desperto algo confundido en su cama, se sento y volteo a mirar a su alrededor, encontrandose con zoro.  
\- ¿marimo?  
\- o ya despertaste  
\- cuando me di cuenta te habias dormido en mi espalda  
\- ¿q..que?  
Sanji se sonrojo mucho, no pensaba dormirse en su espalda.  
\- n..no fue mi intencion  
\- lo se, tu mismo lo dejiste, mi espalda es muy comoda  
Sanji se le habia olvidado que habia dicho eso y el recordarlo solo hizo que se sonrojara aun mas.  
\- ¿te da pena?  
\- s..si marimo estupido  
\- me he dado cuenta de que eres mas lindo cuando estas herido  
\- ¿h..he?  
\- deberia herirte todos los dias  
\- ¡¡¿solo para verme actuar lindo?!!  
\- si  
\- ¡¡no, nunca me volvere a herir!!  
Zoro estallo en risa por la actitud de sanji, logrando que este se enojara.  
\- ¡¡c..callate marimo estupido!!  
\- no, no quiero jaja  
Zoro seguia riendose de sanji y lo que fue un enojo en un principio paso a ser verguenza, asi es sanji se sonrojo otra ves.  
\- gcc, ya..ya basta por..por favor  
\- ¡¡jaja que lindo, demonios!!  
Sanji aun sonrojado vio el cielo y en su cuerpo se acomulo muchas ganas de salir.  
\- marimo quiero salir  
\- ¿y por que me lo dices?  
\- me vas a cuidar, ¿no?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por llegar hasta aqui :3


	6. Arbol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, si etan leyendo esto se los agradesco bastante :3

Zoro acomodo de nuevo a sanji en su espalda y lo llevo a la isla en la que habian parado.  
\- ¿y por donde quieres ir sejillas?  
\- ve derecho  
Y tal como dijo sanji zoro corrio derecho, sanji habia visto una bonita montaña a la que queria ir y por suerte quedaba serca.  
\- marimo, ve a la izquierda  
\- esta bien  
De nuevo zoro obedecio corriendo a donde sea que sanji queria ir.  
Cuando por fin llegaron zoro observo una bonita montaña con un solo arbol en la sima.  
\- ¿es aqui?  
\- si, bajame quiero sentarme en ese arbol  
\- esta bien  
Zoro bajo con mucho cuidado a sanji, sentandose a su lado.  
\- linda vista, ¿verdad marimo?  
\- si lo es, pero no se cual ver  
\- ¿he?  
\- tengo una linda vista al lado mio y otra al frentre.  
Sanji entendio de que hablaba y se sonrojo bastante.  
\- n..no digas tonterias marimo  
\- no lo son, me pareces muy lindo   
\- c..callate marimo  
\- creo que prefiero verte a ti  
Sanji no supo como actuar, no sabia si le habia dicho que le gustaba o solo lo molestaba.  
\- n..no te entiendo  
\- sanji, aprovechando que no puedes escapar, te dire mi verdad  
\- ¿d..de que hablas?  
\- me gustas sanji  
Sanji bajo su mirada al suelo, no sabia que decir, habia una posibilidad de que zoro tambien le gustara pero habia la posibilidad de que zoro lo estubiera molestando.  
\- m..marimo, ¿me llevas al barco?  
\- ¿ya te aburriste?  
\- s..si  
Zoro se nuevo llebo a sanji en su espalda, sanji tenia mucho en que pensar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enserio es de agradecer, mis faltas ortograficas son gigantes


	7. Lo que tu corazon pida

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buff, ya casi termino esta historia

Sanji se encontraba acostado en su cama pensando, sentia que queria decirle a zoro que tanbien lo queria pero tenia miedo de que fuera una broma.  
Nico robin entro a la habitacion, viendo que sanji aun que acostado no estaba dormido.  
\- sanji, ¿no puedes dormir?  
\- o robin chan, no se que hacer  
\- ¿sucedio algo?  
\- si, zoro me acaba de decir que le gusto pero no se si es una broma  
\- no creo que zoro sea capas de hacer esas bromas  
\- lo se pero agg  
Sanji estaba muy desesperado, ya no sabia que hacer y en su interior queria algo que el no podia permitir.  
\- q..quiero decirle que tambien me gusta pero..  
\- te da miedo  
\- si, ¿que tal sea una broma?  
\- como ya dije no creo que zoro sea capaz de hacer eso  
\- pero de todas formas, has lo que tu corazon te pida  
\- es..esta bien, ¿llamas a zoro?  
\- con gusto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como dije soy una persona de pocas palabras y me gustan mas las historias cortas :3


	8. Yo te amo mas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno este es el hermosho final.

Zoro entro en el cuarto, observando a sanji sentado viendolo a los ojos.  
\- ¿necesitabas algo sejillas?  
\- lo que me dijiste no era broma, ¿verdad?  
\- no lo era  
\- entonces te repondere y te juro que si es una broma te matare  
\- esta bien  
\- me gustas mucho mas  
Sanji le saco la lengua luego de decir eso, dandoce la buelta, evitando todo contacto visual con zoro.  
\- sanji  
Zoro se acerco a el y se coloco justo en frente de el, notando que sanji estaba muy sonrojado.  
Zoro le mostro una linda sonrisa y le dio un beso  
Un beso bastante lindo, bastante calido y comodo, justo como le gustaba a sanji.  
\- marimo, ¿prometes solo tener ojos para mi?  
\- sip, ¿y tu?  
\- sientete honrado de que me gustes  
\- lo que digas sejillas pervertido  
Los dos estallaro en risa y con esa felicidad los dos se lansaron a por un segundo beso, mas profundo, mas honesto, mas calido y mas comodo.  
\- te amo sanji  
\- yo te amo incluso mas estupido zoro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a quienes terminaron de leer esta historia, en serio muchas gracias.

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por llegar hasta aqui y recistir mis faltas ortograficas.


End file.
